At Last
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Set after the episode Lucy, the couple spend their first night together. Rated M for next few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the episode Lucy, the couple spend their first night together. Rated M for next few chapters. Will probably have three or 4 in total. I had spent quite a bit of time on this fic only to have my phone's S-Note file corrupt. As you can imagine I was more than a bit peed off and upset to have lost what I had written so far, and I lost the start of another story. That's the last time I'll use my samsung Galaxy to write, I'll stick to my PC from now on. I hope to finish and upload the rest of the story in half term as I will be off work. The first chapter's quite short but I wanted to get the first part published. I hope you enjoy x**

On a bench in the pub, Lucy sat close to Lee, her head rested on his shoulder. He had one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other toyed with her fingers which rested on her thigh. By now they had forgotten everyone else in the room, shutting out the conversation around them. Neither could stop smiling, deliriously happy though still not quite able to believe they were actually engaged. Given how many years it had taken them to get to this point it had all happened quite suddenly in the end.

To say that events had taken an unexpected turn tonight would be an understatement. Having just been told that Lucy was leaving London to spend time abroad, he thought with another man, Lee had finally declared his love for her, after keeping his feelings hidden for more than six years. Barely a minute later, and before Lucy had even got over her shock enough to speak, Lee surprised her with an impromptu marriage proposal, which to his elation she accepted immediately.

Now they were celebrating with Anna and Toby, having polished off several bottles of Champagne between them. Daisy had gone home a while ago, the bubbles had gone straight to her head, so just the four of them remained.

Lucy lifted her head, and whispered in Lee's ear, "_we've got to make our excuses, I want us to go home so we can be alone_".

His heart skipped a beat at her words, and the obvious meaning behind them. He nodded, and was just about to speak when Toby glanced across to them, realising Lee and Lucy hadn't been listening a word of what his wife had been saying in the last five minutes, even if she was oblivious.

Toby spoke above his wife, "_Anna…Anna_",

"_What? Toby, I'm talking_"

"_Anna_, _I don't think Lee and Lucy want to be here anymore, look at them. They clearly want to go home but are just too polite to say so, come on let's leave them alone_".

The new couple said their goodbyes to Anna and Toby, thanking them again for their part in giving them the final push they needed, then hurried out of the bar hand in hand. It was a thankfully short journey from the pub to their block, a journey that they made in silence. As they walked together, the atmosphere that surrounded them was charged with electricity, the sexual tension between them stronger and more palpable than it had ever been.

As soon as they stepped out of the lift, Lee swept Lucy into his arms and she yelped and giggled, temporarily breaking the tension. He carried her to the door of the flat, and between them they managed to unlock and throw open the door. Putting Lucy down, Lee shut the door behind them. They had still hardly said a word since they left the pub.

As they busied themselves, hanging up jackets, placing keys down and removing shoes, there was an overwhelming sense that something was about to happen. Now they were alone, the inevitable seemed closer than ever. This silence, this killing of time with such mundane tasks felt like the calm before the storm, the unnatural stillness before an earthquake.

Lucy walked over to the sofa and sat down, patting the space next to her. Lee nervously took a seat, tapping the fingers of one hand on his thigh, the other rubbing his neck.

He dared to make eye contact with Lucy and seeing the need in her gulped in air, clearing his throat before he spoke, "_so, erm, what now?". _He didn't want to assume.

Lucy smiled shyly, and her eyelids fluttered as she focused on his lips. She swallowed hard, "_well, I was hoping we could resume that kiss we started earlier…"_

Lee nodded, feeling unable to speak, as fast and shallow as his breathing had become. Moving his gaze between her eyes and mouth, he hooked his finger under her chin and brought her towards him, closing the gap between them and placing a tentative kiss on her lips. Lee drew away from Lucy briefly, their lips almost touching still. He whispered into her mouth, "_I've been waiting to do this all night", _before capturing her lips again as she smiled against him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lee gently began to move his lips against Lucy's, and his hands found their way into her hair, she quickly responded and deepened the kiss, grasping his T-shirt and using it to draw him towards her. It was a kiss full of emotion, of building passion and urgency, fuelled by the powerful longing which had remained coiled like a spring inside them both for so long. When Lee traced the outline of Lucy's lips with his tongue, she opened her mouth immediately to grant him access, feeling herself twinge in anticipation as she allowed her tongue to meet his.

Lucy never imagined kissing Lee would feel this incredible, and she'd imagined it many times. It felt so natural, yet so exhilarating. To her it seemed that Lee had a supernatural touch, as every graze of his fingertips, even the slightest of touches, sent lightning bolts across her skin and through to her very core. It had been a long time since anyone made her feel like this, like a teenager in the throes of first love.

Lee tried to stop his mind racing, as the mind-blowing feeling of Lucy's body flushed against his, the way she sighed and purred softly into his mouth in response to his caresses, threatened to overwhelm him. Still, he continued to throw everything into the kiss, clutching Lucy to him, pulling her as close to him as physically possible, as though he was afraid she would come to her senses any minute and leave.

As things became more and more heated, their kisses more and more frantic as their hands roamed eagerly. Each time the need for oxygen forced Lee and Lucy to break their kiss, they separated just enough to breathe in each other's air, making them both dizzy.

"_Mmm hmm…"_, Lucy moaned out loud as Lee moved his kisses away from her mouth, trailing them in a fiery path down her jaw and along her neck, drinking in the sweet scent of her perfume and cocoa butter moisturiser. He dipped his tongue into her collarbone and she whimpered, her eyes opening briefly then fluttering closed again. As Lee nibbled and licked and licked the sensitive flesh there, Lucy nuzzled into his shoulders, brushing and nipping her mouth against him, her urgent breaths warming his skin.

Frustrated with the barrier of clothes between them, Lucy guided Lee's hands under her top, and he lightly stroked the soft and slightly ticklish skin at the side of her waist, almost sending her insane as they skirted tantalisingly near to her breasts but never reached there.

Sensing things were accelerating to a point of no return, Lucy managed to speak, her voice only just audible,

"_ ...Lee?_"

His response was more of a murmur than an answer.

"_Lee, stop a second…wait_"

He pulled away then, fearing things were moving too fast for her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She was probably right, if they carried on like this…well, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from just ripping off her clothes and…

"_Lee…_"

"_Sorry Lucy. Is this too much? We don't have to do this tonight…"_

"_It's not too much. I just think it's time we moved to my bedroom_".

Lee swallowed hard, hearing the arousal in her voice, matching his own. "_Okay_", he rasped.

"_Lee?"_

_"Yes?", _he replied, noticing Lucy was blushing now.

"_Do you have any condoms?"_

He nodded, trying hard not to let the slightly hysterical voice in his head take over. He cleared his throat,

"_I think so…yes, I do_". He hadn't needed any for a while, but kept a stash in his room just in case.

"_Then can you go and get them, please_".

Lee nodded again, not sure if he should try to speak. So…this was really going to happen with Lucy tonight. The thing he had dreamed and fantasised about for so many years.

Lee walked unsteadily across the living room and entered his bedroom. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Things were escalating really quickly and there was a danger this would be over all too soon if he didn't keep his excitement in check. He rummaged in his chest of drawers and found the box of condoms. Pushing the drawer closed again, he realised how much his hands were shaking. There was nothing stopping them now and this was all suddenly very real, and suddenly very scary.

Lee returned to the living room, the small box in his hand and glanced over to Lucy, who was still sitting on the sofa. She turned and caught his eye, and he saw her relief as she realised he was not returning empty-handed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy went to stand up but Lee stopped her, and sat back down next to her. She gestured towards her bedroom, and attempted to pull Lee up by the hand,

"_Come on, let's go to my room"_

Noticing Lee's hesitance, Lucy played with his fingers, her eyes searching his,

"_Are you all right? Lee?"_

"_I thought you might want to talk. Because I don't want you to think I'm rushing you into anything, we can wait you want. I know this is a big step…_"

"_Lee, I've waited so long for this, I've dreamt about it. I don't want to talk, we've been talking for years. I just want you_".

"_I want you too, but…_", he husked.

Detecting the fear in Lee's eyes now, and observing his trembling hands, Lucy whispered,

"_Lee, if you don't want to do this tonight, I'll understand. I know it's a big deal for you too. But it's ok if you're nervous. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too_".

He responded, "_Lucy, I want you more than anyone or anything I've ever wanted in my life but that's why I'm nervous. You're so important to me. I want this to be special for you and I'm terrified I'll disappoint you. What if after we've done this, you change your mind about me? What if I don't make you feel good? It's been a long time since I…you know"._

"_Lee, stop thinking like that. That won't happen. I won't change my mind about you. I love you and I'm marrying you. And as for not making me feel good, you really don't have to worry about that. You've no idea what you do to me every time you even brush against me. You only have to look at me in a certain way and I go weak_".

"_Really?"._ Lee looked at Lucy, slightly incredulous.

"_Really_", she reiterated.

"_The other thing…you're just so beautiful and you have this perfect body, and I don't, far from it_"

"_I'm not perfect Lee, believe me I'm not. Anyway, I've seen you naked before. And I liked what I saw_"

Lucy grinned suggestively, running her hand down Lee's back, then letting it rest on his hip.

"_That was a few years ago, I've put on a bit of weight since then_"

"_Lee, I don't care if you have. I fancy you, just as you are, always have if I'm honest…So how about we both stop thinking too much and just enjoy the moment, no holding back. Promise me when we close the bedroom door, we leave our inhibitions, hang-ups and fears behind"._

"_Okay_"

"_Now, please can we stop talking? Just kiss me. Take me to bed_".

Lee nodded and lifted Lucy as she wrapped her legs around his middle and arms around his neck. They resumed their kiss, and Lee stumbled his way to Lucy's bedroom as he carried her. Not wanting to break their kiss he felt for the door handle in front of them and opened it. After narrowly avoiding falling through the door he placed Lucy down so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and joined her there.

"_Give me two minutes_", she whispered, stroking Lee's cheek tenderly. She gave him several quick kisses on the lips before getting up and disappearing into the ensuite. Lee's eyes darted around the room, spotting Lucy's scented candles that were dotted around every surface. This gave him and idea and he found a match, lit each candle then lowered her dimmer switch. The setting felt more romantic now and he even started to relax a bit as he waited patiently for Lucy to finish whatever she was doing, whatever it was women did in these situations.

Having freshened up, Lucy looked at her reflection in the mirror, frowning slightly as she noticed a tiny pimple. She pulled her hair out of its messy ponytail and taking her brush from the shelf ran it through her hair. Setting the brush back down she inhaled deeply, giving herself a pep talk as she prepared to go back into her room. We leave our fears, hang-ups and inhibitions behind. She repeated the words silently to herself. As soon as she opened the door, she could smell the calming fragrance of her candles.

"_Wow, Lee. You've made it really nice in here, thank you_", Lucy breathed as she took in the flickering, warm light that now filled her room, touched by Lee's thoughtfulness.

Lucy sat down next to Lee, turning to him and he smiled, his eyes, sparkling with love and desire, fixed on hers. They were dangerously close again now, just centimetres apart. Lucy took a deep breath, inhaling Lee's scent, the intoxicating, masculine aroma of his aftershave and natural musk. She studied his features intently, swimming in the deep blue-grey of his eyes which were growing darker with desire every second. She'd always found the slightly messy way in which his air stood up on end cute, but now, it was definitely the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She'd never really noticed before how unfairly long his eyelashes were, or realised quite how endearing she found the ridge between his eyebrows and the dimple on his chin, or how the rugged shadow of his not quite stubble framed his lips. His pink lips, that were quivering now, mirroring her own. Lee flicked out his tongue briefly, wetting his lips the way he did sometimes when he talked. She had always found this habit of his attractive, but now…it was beyond sexy, and she felt her knees weaken. It was a good job she wasn't standing up, or they might have buckled beneath her.

Lee reached across and gently caressed Lucy's cheek, before cradling it and slowly moving in to press his lips to hers. She felt herself melt into him as he sipped her lips, darting his tongue in between, circling and curling until it met and danced with hers. Earlier their kisses had been feverish, rough even. This was a deep, lingering kiss. More slow and gentle, though still extraordinarily intense.

They eventually drew apart, breathless as their foreheads touched. Needing things to move up a level, Lucy's hands found their way to Lee's open shirt, which she slowly slid off his shoulders so he could shrug it the rest of the way off. She tugged and pulled his t-shirt over his head, supressing a giggle when his arms got caught up in the effort to remove it. She ran one hand across his torso, resting it against his smooth skin.

_"Your heart's pounding_", she whispered. Continuing to look down, she watched as his chest rose and fell beneath her hand.

"_What do you expect?...Given the situation_", he choked.

"_Mine is too. Can you feel it?_" Feeling brave she seized Lee's hand that was wrapped around her waist and placed it close to her heart, and her eyes found his again as she felt his body jolt at the contact.

Lee looked down at his hand as it rested above Lucy's heart, then back up to meet her gaze again. Understanding his silent question, Lucy nodded and murmured in agreement. Gaining reassurance and confidence from this, Lee began to undo the small and fiddly buttons of her blouse. He felt her eyes trained on him as he worked out then carefully undid the complicated fastenings despite his shaking hands. The look of pure concentration on his face was adorable. Unfortunately it was one of her favourite blouses, otherwise she would have suggested he just rip it off. When he had at last undone the final button, Lucy impatiently wrenched the sleeves off her arms and threw the blouse across the room before making light work of removing her vest top underneath.

Lee didn't want Lucy to feel she was under scrutiny, but he couldn't help but sit back and look at her for a few moments, admiring her form. The satin and lace of Lucy's bra, that hugged and accentuated her exquisite curves, was suddenly the only thing separating her upper body from his. Also acutely aware of this, Lucy felt her temperature rise and her cheeks turn bright pink. She watched Lee as he studied her, and his skin flushed a beetroot red, revealing his own shyness. To Lucy this was extremely sweet and sexy all at once, and it made her want him even more.

Her breasts now aching to be touched, her nipples tightened almost painfully against the material of her bra, Lucy moved her hands around her back, about to undo the fastening.

"_Wait, let me do that_". Lee's voice was lower and quieter now.

He prompted Lucy to turn away from him and unhooked the clasp, slipping the straps down her arms. Wiggling her arms she let it fall down to her waist, then onto the floor below their feet. Lee held onto the Lucy's upper arms, preventing her from turning back around.

He combed his fingertips through her hair, before sweeping it over one of her shoulders. He grazed the back of his fingers lightly and deliberately slowly over the newly exposed parts of her back and shoulders, then planted butterfly kisses along the path his fingers had just taken. He nibbled at her shoulder blade and dragged his tongue across the hollow beside it, each feather-light touch of his lips taking her breath away.

Lucy felt goosebumps form on her skin, her pulse quickening, when Lee's mouth found the crook of her neck as one of his hands played with her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him, her sighs getting louder when his lips reached the sensitive spot just below her ear, nibbling there before gently tugging her lobe with his teeth.

He whispered in her ear then,

"_Your skin's so soft and warm. I want to kiss every inch of you_".

Lucy shuddered at his words, and felt her arousal pooling between her legs. Her skin prickled as he ran his hands up and down her arms, then stroked her sides. She gasped when the fingers of one of his hands hovered above then merely grazed the side of her breast, as though he was trying to gauge her reaction.

She turned herself around and Lee couldn't help but gasp, his mouth remaining half-open in amazement as he looked at her. He still expected to wake up any minute. His perfect woman was sitting half-naked in front of him, and this kind of thing normally only happened to him in dreams.

"_You're so beautiful Lucy, perfect_". Lee's voice was heavy with arousal.

He lightly ran his fingers across her palm and around her wrist, then up her arm. He moved towards her collarbone, drawing little circles there.

"_I love this little mole Lucy, and this little hollow_".

Lucy found herself unable to speak, her breath now coming in shallow pants as his fingers travelled lower down. Lee spoke again,

"_Is this ok, can I touch you here?". _

_"uhummm…p..please", _Lucy begged.

She almost came undone when he brushed his fingers across her breasts, tentatively at first. Encouraged by the sounds she had started to make, he experimentally ran his thumb across her already hardened nipple, this action sending shockwaves of pleasure through her.

Feeling braver now, Lee lowered Lucy down onto the bed and they scooted back towards the headboard. Lying on his side next to her, he continued to tease one of her hyper-sensitive peaks, rolling it between his fingers and thumb, whilst he massaged the yielding flesh of her other breast. Lucy cried out when he replaced his fingers with his mouth, encasing her nipple, gently sucking and circling his tongue around it.

Lucy was lost then, she couldn't think anymore, only feel. And what Lee was doing felt oh so good. There was no question about it, he was really, really good at this.

Lee gradually made his way further down Lucy's body, caressing and trailing kisses across her waist. Reaching the top of her trousers, he paused and lifted his head. Making and keeping eye contact with Lucy he undid the button and zip. Pushing the material out of the way, revealing the band of lace at the top of her underwear, he continued to draw a path with his lips over the sweep of her abdomen. He was determined to memorise every detail of her body, every curve and contour, freckle and dimple.

His fingers hovered over then hooked into her waist band. He waited for a moment, breathing the words, "_you_ _okay?" _and Lucy hummed and nodded in response.

He pulled her trousers down over her hips and thighs, and she raised and shuffled her legs and feet to help get them the rest of the way off. Starting at her ankle, Lee began to trace the skin of her leg with his lips.

"_W...wait_"

Lee looked up at Lucy, a little confused. Had she changed her mind?


	4. Chapter 4

"_Do you want me to stop?". _Lee sank back down onto his side and Lucy turned to face him.

"_It's not that, it's just, you're wearing too many clothes…and I feel like you're having to do all the work here. I want you to feel good too". _

_"Believe me Lucy, this feels good, to be able to touch you, kiss you. It feels amazing". _To say he felt good right now was an understatement. There were no words, no superlatives great enough to describe how he felt.

_"But I need to touch you, Lee"._

Lee's breathing grew faster and shallower as Lucy's hand wandered up and down his chest and stomach. She smirked when she observed the bulge in his jeans, and the way Lee began to twitch as she moved her fingers ever closer to it. She heard him hiss through his teeth when she grazed them over his burgeoning erection which was beginning to strain against the denim.

Lucy proceeded to remove and discard Lee's belt, quickly undoing his flies and tugging his jeans down his legs. Then, before he even had time to process what was happening, she had slipped her hand into his boxer shorts and grasped him, causing him to choke and splutter. Removing her hand again she tucked her fingers into the elastic around the waist then without further hesitation she pulled them down and off him, unable to stop herself from staring.

Lucy had seen Lee naked before, when she was drunk and she'd filmed herself undressing him, but she didn't remember much about that night. They'd been forced to watch the whole incident played out on video in front of her parents, but as curious as she had been she had been too embarrassed to look at…that part of him, and she'd made sure the one eye she kept open was focused elsewhere. But now, now she had proper permission, and her eyes widened when they took in his dimensions. He was still only semi-hard but he was well-blessed, bigger than average, certainly bigger than Guy, and she felt a combination of nerves and excitement as she thought about the prospect of him inside her.

Her hand encircling him, Lucy began to stroke up and down in a slow and steady rhythm, her grip just firm enough. Lee's vision faded to black then, as pleasure overtook him. He didn't want her to stop, but if she didn't stop he wouldn't be able to…

"_Jesus, Lucy… Holy…fucking Christ_", Lee rasped, breathless as he jerked and spilled in her hand. It was too late.

"_Oh God, I'm sorry_". Lee tried to steady his breathing.

"_It's ok_".

"_It's not ok…I'm sorry_. _What you were doing…I couldn't help…_"

Lucy reached over to her bedside cabinet and took a tissue from the box, passing it to Lee so he could clean himself up.

"_Lee, it's okay, honestly. We've got all night. As much as I want you inside me I can wait until you've…recovered. I'm actually quite flattered that I had effect on you_".

"_But it's a bit pathetic of me. What if I can't stop myself from getting over-excited every time you touch me? What if I …'jump the gun' when we're…?"_

"_Lee, it's going to be ok. You're just getting used to being this close to me. Believe me, I'm glad I'm a woman right now or the same thing would have happened to me ages ago_".

"_I'm glad you're a woman right now as well otherwise I'd be seriously questioning my sexuality", _Lee quipped, trying to make light of the situation, and Lucy chuckled.

"_Seriously though Lucy, I want you to know, if it does happen when we're making love and you haven't…got there yet, I'll still make sure you come. I want this to be about your pleasure more than mine"_

_"Lee, that's really sweet but this is about the two of us. Our pleasure. Having said that…" _Lucy shot Lee a mischievous glance, raising her eyebrows.

"_Before I interrupted you, I seem to remember you were kissing me, or my leg to be exact". _

_"So I was", _Lee whispered, pushing Lucy onto her back again.

Lee leisurely walked his fingers up Lucy's legs, pausing from time to time to ghost his lips over her skin. He stopped at her knee, caressing the skin behind it, eliciting a series of soft sighs from her.

She inhaled sharply when he parted her thighs and teased her, lingering there until he finally ended her torture, running his finger along her cotton-covered centre, feeling she was soaked with arousal.

"_You're so wet_…_do you want me to take these off?_", Lee breathed. God…hearing him talk like that, it was hot.

"_Y...Yes_", Lucy stuttered, forgetting any shyness.

Without further ceremony, Lee pulled Lucy underwear down and off her legs and settled between them. He blazed a trail with his lips along the inside of her thighs, blowing warm air towards her core. He took a deep breath, inhaling the heady scent of scented candles mixed with her arousal, making him feel giddy.

"_Lucy, I want to taste you. May I?"_

"_Are you serious, you're asking me?_"

He wanted to make sure, as he knew some woman were really shy about this.

_"Yes, I'm asking you"_

Lucy did feel a bit self-conscious. She couldn't help it. This was Lee. She was still getting used to being so close to him and this was more than close. If someone had told her this morning that by the end of the day she'd even be kissing him let alone be lying here completely exposed to him, ready to beg him if need be to perform the most intimate of acts on her, her head would probably have exploded. But despite her self-consciousness she wanted this, to feel his mouth on her, more than anything.

_"Lee, please just stop talking and…"_

He didn't need to be asked twice, as before Lucy had time to finish her sentence he was teasing her opening with his fingers, spreading her juices up to her clit.

"_Lucy, pass me a pillow, and lift your hips_".

Lucy did as Lee asked and he placed the pillow underneath her, elevating and aiming her pelvis towards him. He nudged her legs further apart, and she chewed on her lip as she waited for him to continue.

"_Now, make yourself comfortable. I'm not in a rush. And don't be afraid to vocalise, I want to know if I'm doing this right"._

"_Hm-mh…'kay…_"

Lucy held on to her breath, and her whole body flushed and tensed when she heard Lee take a deep breath then begin to whisper his lips over her delicate flesh, but she willed herself to relax as he tenderly stroked her hip. She remembered again what they had agreed, no inhibitions.

Lucy whimpered when Lee gently parted her outer lips with his fingers, then ran his tongue along her folds. He slowly lapped at the sensitive flesh of her sex, now engorged and flushed with arousal. Lucy began to see stars, and her breathing became more and more uneven as Lee pushed his tongue inside her, letting it dart and explore as he hungrily drank in her nectar. She turned her head to one side, using her pillow to bite back a moan.

With one of his arms Lee reached up and stroked Lucy's skin, any part he could reach. She took his hand and kissed his palm, before taking two of his fingers into her mouth, sucking them suggestively, making Lee growl against her. He drew a line back down her body, brushing his fingers along her hipbone then caressed the inside of her thighs. Then his mouth found her clit again, and he focused his attentions there.

"_Oh…God…that feels so good, you're so good at this_", Lucy babbled almost incoherently, every word punctuated by her urgent gasps. As her body started to shake and her limbs turned to jelly beneath him she couldn't help but wonder how on earth Lee could ever have thought he would be a disappointment in bed.

Repositioning himself slightly, Lee hooked one then the other of Lucy's legs over his shoulders, giving him even better access to her secrets. He coaxed a finger into her depths, then another, sliding them in and out, massaging her walls, exploring until she cried out.

"_Mmm-hmm, just there, touch me there again, please_". Realising he had found her sweet spot, Lee concentrated his fingers there as he continued to worship her with his mouth.

Lucy tilted her hips, grinding upwards towards his mouth, trying to increase the friction. Her toes curled, and she grasped fistfuls of her bedsheets as her short and shallow breaths filled the air. A delicious tingling, starting at her clit, seemed to radiate down her legs and up through her abdomen and chest until every nerve ending was ablaze. Eventually, she felt herself being transporting out of her body, until she was floating above herself.

"_Lee...Lee?_", she called out his name almost as though searching for him.

Lucy found herself at a precipice then, looking down. Feeling her body tense beneath him, Lee took her hand, squeezing it as though to reassure her that he was there, and with that she allowed herself to fall, her muscles contracting, her body writhing and arching off the bed as she moaned and swore loudly. She practically squealed when Lee ran his tongue over her sex and tapped her hyper-sensitive clit one last time, and to his amazement and pride she continued to sigh and whimper until she began to come down from her climax, the warm and pleasurable waves of relaxation washing over her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee pulled the pillow from underneath Lucy and brought her legs down from his shoulders and onto the bed. He moved back up her body, and she continued to grip onto his arms as she came back into herself. He smiled at her, her skin glowing and glistening with perspiration, and tenderly kissed her forehead before speaking.

"_Lucy, you've no idea how sexy you look right now, all hot and bothered_"

"_Mmmm?", _Lucy hummed, the power of speech still eluding her.

She pulled his head down towards her and reclaimed his lips, not caring that she could taste herself on him. When they parted, breathless, Lucy's eyes met Lee's again. He gulped when he saw the seductive look in them.

She spoke, "_Now…I don't know about you but I think it's about time we turned the tables…"_

With that Lucy somehow managed to flip them over so that Lee was underneath her. Wow, she had an unexpected amount of strength, Lee thought to himself. Not to mention stamina. He had assumed she might want time to recover but it seemed not, to his delight.

She planted kisses along his jawline then ran her tongue over the sensitive spot under his ear, smiling when she felt him shudder beneath her. She continued her relentless assault of kisses across his neck, shoulders and collarbone, nuzzling and nibbling every sensitive spot.

Lee remembered to breathe as Lucy suddenly sat up on her knees, straddling his legs. Moving her hands southwards across his chest and abdomen, with her fingers she blazed a trail down to the 'V' where his torso met his groin, pausing there. Teasing him, she deliberately avoided the place he wanted her to touch him the most, instead stroking his thighs, drawing patterns on his skin with her fingers. Adjusting her position slightly, she ground herself against him, and his eyes shot open, a low, growling moan escaping from his mouth.

Just as Lee was about to beg, Lucy reached for him, wrapped her fingers around his girth and started to stroke him oh so slowly. He arched upwards, his eyes fluttering closed again. His breathing laboured now, Lee grunted and gasped as Lucy continued her ministrations. She looked at him, observing the expression of stunned and agonized pleasure on his face as he became fully hard in her hand.

After a few moments she removed her hand, and Lee sighed in frustration and disappointment. But then he felt her move slightly further down his legs again, and something soft tickling the tops and inside of his thighs. He gulped and swallowed hard when he realised it was her hair. Before Lee had time to think anymore, he felt her lips on him, and the earth began to spin off it's axis.

"_God…Lucy...that feels so fucking good_", Lee croaked as she enveloped him, her mouth around his length creating a glorious pressure, her tongue swirling, tickling and teasing in all the right places. How did Lucy become such an expert at this, he thought to himself, before realising he'd rather not know.

As Lee lost the power of speech altogether, the only sounds that could be heard in the little universe that was Lucy's bedroom were his desperate and strained moans.

Lee tried to think about anything, anything that would stop him from coming there and then. He started to imagine Tim was there, then Geoffrey. Quickly deciding such thoughts were just plain wrong, and not wanting to go soft on Lucy completely, he started to recite multiplication tables in his head.

This method didn't work for long, as she introduced her hand, and the pleasure engulfed him once more. Feeling drunk and approaching himself perilously close to climax, Lee managed to speak,

"_Lucy, oh God, don't…I can't hold…you'd better stop_"

Lucy thought she understood, and sat up, beginning to stroke him with her hand again. She was surprised when Lee gently put his hand around hers and prized it away. She sighed in protest, and went to touch him again. He wrestled her playfully, and they both began to giggle as he closed his legs around hers and holding on to her sides rolled them over, pinning her wrists above her head, covering them. His arms were surprisingly strong, his recent workouts at boxing gym having obviously paid off.

Their giggling quickly died down, and Lucy's breathing became uneven again as she saw the expression in Lee's eyes. It was a serious look, one full of determination and need. It scared her ever-so slightly, though it excited her more, and she trusted him completely. Before she could say anything else he crushed his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily.

They broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes again. The look they shared now was one of mutual understanding. They couldn't wait any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Are you sure?",_ Lee asked, his voice noticeably quaking, still needing reassurance that Lucy was ready to cross this line with him.

"_I'm sure. I want you inside me, now_"

Lee sat up on his knees and Lucy watched, biting her lip in anticipation as he put on a condom. He pushed her legs apart and she moaned when he began to tease her, rubbing his hardness along her glistening folds before positioning herself at her opening.

"_Lee, please_", she pleaded.

"_I love you Lucy_", he breathed.

"_I love you too_".

Lucy held her breath. Lee didn't move his eyes away from hers when he finally eased himself inside her, inch by incredible inch. Her mouth fell open, a whimper escaping as she stretched to accommodate him.

"_Oh…God_.."

They stilled, getting used to the feeling of each other. For some time they could only look at each other in awe as they felt a powerful emotional and physical connection. For them both there was a sudden clarity, as everything made sense at last. Even more than that, there was a feeling of having finally arrived at a destination they had been heading towards for so long.

Lee's hands trembled as he gently swept Lucy's hair off her face, this small but tender gesture making her feel both safe and loved. Lucy sensed Lee's nervousness and he looked almost vulnerable, though she had a feeling that just below the surface there was something untamed waiting to be released.

"_Lee, are you ok?"_

"_You know_ _I'm supposed to ask you that?…But, hmm, I'm ok, I'm just trying to control myself_".

_"I need you to start moving_", she begged, squeezing him with her inner muscles, causing him to emit a strangled cry of pleasure.

Doing what she asked he gave a few small movements, slow and gentle, as though testing the waters. He circled his hips experimentally, moving his hardness inside her, feeling and mapping every part of her walls before withdrawing almost completely. Sliding himself inside her heat again he drove a little deeper this time but still kept his thrusts shallow, wanting to make this last.

"_Lucy, it feels so good to be inside you, you feel incredible. So warm…so tight_".

Leaning down Lee kissed Lucy, hard, nibbling her bottom lip whilst tangling his fingers through her hair. They continued to move together, keeping the pace slow until they found a rhythm.

Needing to change things up a bit, the friction being created between them in this position threatening to send him over the edge, Lee rose onto his knees a little, bringing one then the other of her legs to wrap around his middle as he pulled her hips towards him, his other hand holding himself up on the bed. She gripped onto to his shoulders for support as her body rose up into an arch shape, her head all but the only part of her still in contact with the bed.

Lee groaned when Lucy squeezed him between her thighs, and he heard her whimper as he began to stimulate her sweet spot with every languid stroke, the pleasure meaning she hardly noticed how much her muscles were having to work to stay in the yoga-like position in which she'd found herself.

After a couple of minutes though, her muscles started to complain,

"_Aah..oww…Lee_"

"_You ok?"._ Lee stopped moving, concerned.

"_I…got cramp….need to work on….flexibility_"

"_Sorry_", Lee breathed, attempting to make her more comfortable.

"_That's it, pull me closer, lift me upwards towards you and sit back on your knees. Let me ride you_"

Lee did just that, as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to keep himself inside her as he rocked her upwards and towards him until she was kneeling astride him.

Lee watched, panting heavily as Lucy lifted herself almost completely off him then sank back down, impaling herself on him. Her mouth opened and her eyes closed as her walls stretched around him, taking him deeper inside her than their previous position had allowed. Pausing again to adjust, she slowly began to move up and down, controlling the pace now. Pulling her as close as he possibly could to him, Lee nuzzled and nibbled his way along her neck and shoulder as she breathed against him.

He kissed a path across her collarbone, then his mouth reached her breast and he captured her nipple in it, suckling, causing her to moan ever louder as her hands wandered across his back, his own taking a firm hold of her backside. As Lucy ground herself against Lee's pubic bone, the combination of friction in all the right places sent her close to the edge. She buried her head in Lee's shoulder, muffling her cries. Feeling Lucy's teeth scrape across his skin, he'd never felt more alive.

"_It's ok, I love the sounds you make, it's so hot. No-one can hear you but me. Be as loud as you want_".

Lee's words resonated deep inside Lucy. He certainly knew all the right things to say, how to push her to the brink.

Lucy pushed Lee down onto the bed then, moving off him for a second so that he could move his legs into a more convenient position. She held his hands down, and took him inside her again, bouncing up and down a few times before bending her body over him, splaying her hands across his chest then grasping his arms, moving closer until she was flushed against him.

Lucy's breasts grazed then pressed against Lee's chest, her flesh moulding into him as she moved on top of him, skin gliding against skin. Lee had never experienced sex this good, this magical. He loved the intimacy of this position, the feeling of her surrounding him, taking him over.

"_Lucy, I feel so close to you. I've never felt this close to anyone_".

"_Me neither_", Lucy whispered before her lips found his again. Each deep and drawn out kiss they shared now was peppered with little shallow ones, sometimes just playful bites and nibbles as they struggled for air.

Eventually, their torturously slow pace was not enough for either of them. Lucy felt a clawing, knotting inside her belly as her need for release grew. She rolled off Lee and pulled him on top of her. He drove his hardness back into her tender flesh again, his thrusts becoming increasingly insistent, more frantic as he listened to signals her body gave out.

"_Harder, please. I need more_…", Lucy implored as she gripped onto Lee and raked her fingers across his back.

Lee lost control then, his movements became animalistic though not quite rough, their rhythm becoming more erratic. Like she wanted him to possess her, Lucy thrust upwards to meet his thrusts, encouraging him to pound even harder and deeper.

Holding on to Lucy's hip, causing her to sink further into the mattress, Lee buried himself to the hilt, then again and again. With every movement their bodies slammed, collided together, limbs entangled and the sounds of their cries and moans crescendoed as they travelled ever more quickly towards the finish line, to completion.

Lee reached between them then, found Lucy's already engorged clit and rubbed furiously until she came with dizzying intensity, waves of ecstasy pulsing through her. Electricity set alight every nerve ending in her body, and the throbbing heat which originated at her core, surged like fire through her until her whole body quaked and thrashed uncontrollably. The orgasm she had experienced earlier had been intense, but this time, it seemed to come from even deeper inside her, if that was possible.

The blood burned in Lee's veins as he heard her loud and desperate cries. Lost in his own sensation, the sound, and her finger nails digging into his skin, brought him back to reality. As he felt her walls contract around him, clenching him, he followed her over the edge.

"_Lee stay with me_…", Lucy breathed as her limbs went weak and her arms fell to her sides.

"_I'm here, I'm…"_

Lee never finished his sentence. Instead his body shook violently, as he convulsed and exploded within her. A blinding white light followed by a wave of euphoria as his muscles finally relaxed and he collapsed on top of Lucy, nestling into her shoulder and threading his hands into her hair. Fearing he was squashing her, he propped himself up with his elbows.

A small tear had formed and begun tumbling down Lucy's cheek and Lee, observing this, was concerned. Had he hurt her, had he been too rough?

"_Lucy, why are you crying? Tell me I didn't hurt you, if I got carried away I'm sorry…"_

"No. _I'm just happy, emotional, sort of relieved if that makes sense. I've waited so long for that to happen and I'd started to think it never would_"

"_So you're okay?"_

_"Never better"._

Lee kissed the tear away, then kissed her tenderly but passionately on the lips.

When he pulled away from her lips Lucy looked at Lee, his skin was flushed and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. His hair was dishevelled, and the perspiration had brought out his natural curls. He looked both sexy and adorable, and she couldn't help but smile.

Unable to hold his weight off her any more, he moved off Lucy to lie beside her, turning to face her. He took her hand and gently played with her fingers.

"_Lee?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You said you wanted to make this special for me. Well it was, it was more than special, I just want you to know that…Was…was it special for you too?_".

"_God yes, it was just…wow. I'm not sure I can explain just how amazing that was, other than…wow. I want you to know, that I'll do my best to make every time just as special"._

"_Thank you. I Love you Lee_".

"_Love you too…Lucy I'm going to try my hardest you know, to be a good husband and dad. I'm going to get off my backside and do stuff, achieve things. I'll prove to everyone that I'm good enough for you_"

_"I know you are, and that's the most important thing. Did you just mention being a dad?_".

"_Yes"_

_"I wasn't sure if you wanted children, you know when I wanted you to be my sperm donor you were so reluctant_"

"_This is different. I think I'm ready or closer to being ready than I ever was. Believe me the idea still petrifies me but I want to make you happy and if that means doing something that scares me then I'll do it_".

"_But I wouldn't you to think I was pressurising you_".

"_I'm coming round to the idea actually. Lots of little Lees and Lucys running around our feet_".

"_Steady on, who said anything about lots?! Let's just take one step at a time. We'll get married first, then maybe start trying and see how that pans out_".

"_The trying, I like the sound of that, if it means we get to do this more often_".

Lucy giggled, and moved to rest her head against Lee's chest, snuggling into him. She liked the sound of that too.

As she lay contentedly in Lee's protective arms, starting to drift off to sleep, Lucy somehow knew everything would be all alright from now on. Lee stroked her hair, he was tired but didn't want this moment to end. Watching Lucy now, as her eyes closed and she began to murmur softly, he felt complete. There had been something missing within him for so long, the last piece of the puzzle. Lucy was that piece, he knew that now.


End file.
